Angel or Star?
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Kid AU where Cas and Gabriel come over for Christmas dinner. Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel if you see it that way or just as friends. No warnings


**AN: Like it said in the description, kid AU where Gabriel and Cas come over for Christmas. And both of them are still angels, just little ones. Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Sam had his nose stuck in a book that seemed much to big for the seven year old. Dean didn't understand how he could sit there and read it over and over again whatever it was. The title might have said something like Eragon but Dean couldn't be positive because he had never actually picked it up himself. Currently though, he wasn't really thinking about that because Cas was finally here, appearing in front of him.

Along with Gabriel.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?" asked Dean, his eyes narrowing slightly as he crossed his arms.

"I'm Cas' brother, of course I'm here," pouted Gabriel while he took the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it accusingly at Dean. "Besides, I came to see Sam not you." Gabriel then preceeded to walk over to Sam, looking like he was planning on ignoring Dean from then on out.

Poor Cas who had been silent the entire time, had been laiden down with all the Christmas presents and looked like he was going to fall over. "Here, let me help with those," Dean said as he glared back towards Gabriel. He then yelled out, "Mom! Dad! Cas and Gabriel are finally here!"

"Okay sweetie, we'll be down in a bit," his mom called back, her and John finishing wrapping presents upstairs.

"Come on Cas, we can put the presents over here. You know you didn't have to get me anything."

Cas frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side as he replied, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I thought it was customary though."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the little angels confused face. "No no, it's alright you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just saying having you here is a gift in itself."

"Oh. I hope you like your gift then," replied Cas in a completely serious voice as Dean laughed even more.

They then put the presents under the tree and not long after Sam and Dean's parents came down, setting their gifts undert the tree as well. "Dinner will be at six and we'll open presents afterwards," said Mary.

"But I want to open them now," whined Dean with annoyance.

"Come on Dean, it's only a few more hours and then you can get covered in gifts," muttered Sam with a role of his eyes.

"Be quite Sammy. You know you want to open your gifts right now as well."

"Stop calling me Sammy. I'm not two anymore."

"Then why do you let Gabe call you that hmm?" argued Dean, sticking his tongue out.

"Be-because," replied Sam as he quickly walked out of the living room, trying to hid the blush that had creeped up onto his cheeks. Gabriel giggled, finding Sam's discomfort extremely funny and a bit cute too.

Cas raised an eyebrow at this conversation and then raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked as he tried to figure out what the angel wanted.

"Well aren't you going to say sorry for making your brother uncomfortable?"

Dean frowned, about the argue but it only took one look into Cas' puppy dog eyes for him to give in. "Fine, I'll go see how he's doing and say sorry," muttered Dean with a role of his eyes as he walked out of the room. As he left, he didn't notice the slight smirk that had suddenly appeared on Gabriel's face.

Walking to Sam's room, he had to bang on the door about five times and yell sorry about seven before the door finally opened. "Please don't embarrase me like that again," Sam said, sniffling a bit.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't call you Sammy. You are my little brother," replied Dean as he gave him a pat on the head.

"Little? Dean I'm at least half an inch taller than you."

Dean opened his mouth to complain, even though he knew that what Sam said was true, when a scared yell echoed through the house. The two brothers froze for a moment until another shout came. "Dean!"

"What has Gabriel done now?" growled Dean as he quickly ran towards the living room, recognizing the shout as Cas'.

The brothers, along with Mary and John, ran into the room only to find a giggling Gabriel and a scared Cas clinging to the top of the tree.

"Now, don't you think an angel looks much better than a star up there?" Gabriel said, laughing so hard that he nearly fell over.

John sighed, just as annoyed as Dean seemed to be, as he went over and helped get the little Cas down. Once his feet hit the floor, he immeidiatly ran to Dean, hugging him as hard as possible. Shaking his head, John simply gave another tired sigh and left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Gabriel, did you do that to your brother?" asked Mary, even though see could easily tell that it was his fault.

"Oh come on! It's not like anyone got hurt," Gabriel replied.

Sam then walked over, placing a hand on Gabriel. "It was a bit funny Gabe but next time I'd suggest asking Cas if he's alright with being placed on top of a Christmas tree."

"Fine fine but you have to admit he looks better up there than a star."

Dean simply growled at him, his arms protectivly wrapped around Cas. "You know what? I'm taking your Christmas present back now."

"You mean you actually got a Christmas present for me?" asked Gabriel.

"Oh be qutie," muttered Dean. Why oh why did Gabriel end up coming over for Christmas? He just hoped that the annoying angel didn't try anything during dinner. Dean would prefer it if he was able to eat his pie in peace.


End file.
